Ah essas crises de carência
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOT UA - Quando há amor, tudo sempre acaba bem. E a reconciliação é sempre a melhor parte das brigas. – para Linerinha.


**Sakura & Shoran**

**S**akura acordou ás 7 horas aquela manhã.

Depois de duas semanas trabalhando direto, cobrindo folgas de uma amiga com dispensa médica... Ela sabia que merecia dormir até mais tarde naquela manhã. Mas mesmo assim, acordou cedo.

Aquele dia era dela.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala e ligou a TV.

Não estava passando nada de interessante, mas de qualquer forma, ela nem assistia. Fazia aquilo para acordar.

Dez minutos depois, colocou a água do café no fogo.

Olhou o marido, Shoran, dormindo.

Ele trabalhava á noite então dormia todos os dias até quase meio dia. Diferente dela que acordava todos os dias ás 5 horas da manhã.

Escovou o dente e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Uma calça jeans um pouco folgada com um cinto para segurar, uma blusa um pouco mais velha, um tênis e uma blusa de frio que ela tinha comprado há pouco tempo.

Penteou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e prendeu de qualquer forma.

Olhou o marido, ele ainda dormia.

Hora de sair. Desligou a água do café. Não ia dar tempo de tomar café mesmo.

'-Pôso, tô saindo.'

Teve um resmungo como resposta. Já estava acostumada com isso.

Antes de sair, pegou a cachorra. O quintal da frente da casa estava sujo. A cachorra tinha levado um monte de pedaços de cocô para cima de uma toalha que ela usava pra dormir. Desviou da sujeira e saiu.

Levou-a num pet-shop ali perto, no caminho do salão.

Nada como uma manhã no salão para renovar o espírito.

Fez as unhas, a sobrancelha, cortou as pontas do cabelo, hidratou, fez luzes... Delícia!

Chegou em casa e tomou aquele banho, com todos aqueles produtos caríssimos que ela tinha ganhado do dia dos namorados do marido. Shampoo, condicionador, sabonetes, creme de cabelo... depois passou aquele creme da mesma linha e fez um penteado simples. Colocou uma calça jeans, um tênis, sua melhor blusa e sua blusa de frio favorita.

Foi até a cozinha, apesar de já serem 11:00, só agora o marido estava tomando café.

'-Bom dia, Shoran.'

'-Bom dia, Sakura.'

'-Gostou?'

Sentiu o olhar de Shoran sobre si, muito mais rápido do que desejaria. Logo ele voltou sua atenção ao café.

'-Bom.'

Sakura respirou fundo. Aquele era o seu dia. Ia deixar passar.

'-Não sentiu falta de nada?'

'-Nada?'

'-Seu cachorro.'

Shoran olhou em volta.

'-É verdade, ela ainda não veio pedir café...'

'-Levei ela pra tomar banho. Cadê o Touya?'

'-Dormindo.'

'-AINDA?'

Sakura subiu zangada para o quarto do filho de três aninhos. Claro, era muito cômodo para Shoran deixar o moleque dormir até meio dia, assim o filho não o acordava. Mas quem é que tinha que agüentar o moleque todo dia até quase meia noite? ELA! E era ela quem precisava dormir cedo, no máximo ás 10, pra poder acordar ás 5! Injusto!

Acordou Touya sobre protestos do menino.

Vestiu o uniforme da escola por cima do pijama e desceu com ele no colo. Colocou-o no cadeirão ao lado do pai e serviu-o de um copão de leite com chocolate, pro menino acordar.

'-Não dá mais nada pra ele comer pra ver se ele almoça.'

Olhou para o marido ainda de pijamas.

Ou ele estava lento demais ou ela estava acelerada demais.

Resolveu-se pela segunda opção. Afinal, estava trabalhando há 12 dias direto. Não tinha tido tempo sequer para respirar...

'-Vou buscar o cachorro. Já volto.'

Caminhou até o pet-shop.

Estava fazendo sol apesar do frio e ela estava agasalhada, tomada banho, arrumada, cheirosa... Ah que dia maravilhoso!

Passou em frente a um restaurante e o cheiro da comida a fez parar.

Deus, que presente divino!

Resolveu pegar algumas marmitas. Depois era só colocar á mesa. Nem ia precisar fazer almoço!

Na volta, pegou o cachorro e pagou o banho. Comprou também uma coleira nova, que combinasse com os lacinhos rosas de seu Cocker.

Era um cachorro carente. Ela não gostava muito daquele cachorro por diversas razões. Mas quando se casou, Shoran fez questão de trazer aquele animal. Ela não quis deixá-lo triste... Pelo menos era ele quem limpava o cocô daquele cachorro e dava comida. Mas era só. Nunca dava um banho no animal ou levava a pobre para passear. Ou lavava direito a área onde estava o cachorro... E isso, obviamente, era ela quem fazia.

Entrou em casa indo direto para a cozinha.

Shoran estava jogado na sala ainda de pijamas ao lado de Touya e o Cocker pulou no colo dele.

Ele ia expulsando quando Sakura disse:

'-Pode fazer carinho a vontade. Ela tomou banho, escovou os dentes e parece até que tá com perfume.'

Shoran deu risada enquanto fazia carinho no Cocker e assistia TV ao lado de Touya.

Sakura colocou a comida na mesa, mas não comeu. Estava de regime. Tinha engordado demais na gravidez de Touya e só recentemente tinha ido procurar um endocrinologista. Mas estava tendo resultados satisfatórios. Já tinha emagrecido dois números!

Shoran colocou uma roupa qualquer e os dois foram levar Touya pra escola.

Quando voltou, Shoran tomou banho e saiu para o serviço, deixando Sakura cuidando da bagunça do cachorro.

Voltou quase meia noite. Sakura, bocejando, o esperava no sofá. De péssimo humor diga-se de passagem.

'-Boa noite, pôsa.'

'-Boa noite.' – diz bocejando.

'-Já cheguei. Vai dormir.'

'-Eu não estava te esperando. Seu filho estava acordado quase até agora. Só estou descansando. Ele ficou no colo até agora pouco, tá pesado... Ah, esqueci de te dizer que avisei ao pessoal do salão que você ia passar lá pra acertar a conta amanhã.'

'-Quê?'

'-É pra isso que você trabalha, pra pagar minhas contas!'

Sakura estava zangada. Ter que ninar o filho que o marido deixava dormir todos os dias comodamente até as 11 da manhã tinha tirado todo o seu humor. Ela precisava dormir!

E se ela dorme e larga o moleque sozinho? E se acontece alguma coisa? Depois a pobre da mãe que é a negligente!

'**-**Eu comprei seu remédio ainda ontem.' – Shoran disse indignado.

Tá, ela sabia que o remédio não era barato. Mas e daí? Quantas vezes ela não comprou remédio caríssimos para ele ou para o filho? Só no mês passado os três tinham tomado vacina pra gripe e tinha sido mais de 400 ienes no particular!

'-Que bom. Obrigada!' – ela disse se levantando do sofá, indo pegar a sua bolsa enquanto Shoran abria a carteira.

Shoran estava ficando de mal humor. Abriu a carteira e tirou uma nota de 100 ienes.

'-Tó.' – disse dando á ela.

Sakura riu pegando o dinheiro e jogando na bolsa, sem nem mesmo abrir a carteira:

'-Isso não dá nem pra metade do que eu gastei no salão hoje!'

Shoran riu sarcástico:

'-Completa você!'

Então Sakura, que vinha pacientemente tentando segurar tudo desde de manhã , jogou a bolsa no chão e explodiu.

'-É? Mas você prometeu que ia pagar meu cabeleleiro! E quem foi que falou que ia renovar meu guarda roupa se eu emagrecesse? Minhas roupas estão enormes! Você não comprou uma única peça nova pra mim! Tô usando as calças que eram mais coladas (que agora estão folgadas) com cinto. Sorte que eu tinha guardado duas calças jeans que eu gostava mais da época que eu era magra, senão nem isso eu ia ter! Blusinhas então, pode esquecer, né? Eu que comprei algumas de frio pra mim e pra você! E você ainda reclamou! Mas quando eu uso algumas que eu guardei você diz: "Essa blusa tá velha..."'

Shoran então disse:

'- E porque você não usou os 200 ienes que usou pra comprar ursinhos de pelúcia que se mexem pra comprar roupa nova pra você?'

'-Porque eu precisava de uma terapia de shopping! Eu precisava me sentir bem! Eu tava carente! Eu tava com problemas no meu serviço! Meu marido não liga pra minhas crises e minhas necessidades! E a minha única amiga, Tomoyo, está grávida de 8 meses, mal consegue andar e está tendo crises mais loucas do que a minha! Como eu posso ligar pra ela e falar: "Tô a beira de um ataque de nervos, vem pro shopping comigo!" Você não entende, não é mesmo?

'-Não.'

Sakura fechou a cara e se jogou no sofá do próprio programa, respirando fundo pra controlar a raiva.

Shoran estava cansado. Tinha trabalhado o dia inteiro. Os mexicanos tinham feito umas burradas na rede de telefonia que ele trabalhava e ele teve que ficar arrumando. O chefe americano estava no rádio e sua cabeça já estava dando um nó de ter que passar do espanhol para o inglês o tempo todo.

Fora o mercado do aeroporto que tinha caído. Como o sinal do aeroporto pode cair? Mandou alguns técnicos para lá ás 7 da noite e antes de sair, já ás 11horas, o sinal ainda não tinha se estabelecido.

Tudo que ele queria era se jogar no sofá e descansar. Olhar o fogo (em outras palavras, olhar para a TV). Mas sua mulher estava ali, no meio de uma crise. E ele não sabia bem o que fazer.

Shoran se aproximou lentamente.

'-Sakura... Tá tudo bem?

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver com a pergunta sem noção do marido... Era obvio que não estava nada bem!

'-"Tudo bem?" Você me perguntou se está tudo bem? (Sakura se levanta do sofá em fúria) NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM! EU VIM DO SALÃO E ME ARRUMEI TODA E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ UM ÚNICO ELOGIO! NÃO ME DEU O DINHEIRO DO CABELELEIRO QUE DISSE QUE IA DAR E NEM TÁ REFAZENDO MEU GUARDA-ROUPA! E A DROGA DO SEU CACHORRO QUE VOCÊ TROUXE PRA CASA QUANDO A GENTE CASOU TÁ COMENDO COCÔ! AQUELA PORCARIA TÁ COMENDO COCÔ! E OLHA QUE EU FIZ A CARIDADE DE LEVAR ESSE ANIMAL PRO PET-SHOP HOJE! ELA TÁ TODA LIMPINHA , PERFUMADA E DE DENTE ESCOVADO E COMENDO COCÔ!

'-Eu disse que tava bom.' – Shoran disse se defendendo.

'-"BOM"? E ISSO É ELOGIO QUE SE FAÇA PRA SUA MULHER?'

'-Meu amor, ...'

'-NÃO ME CHAME DE "MEU AMOR" PORQUE EU NÃO SOU "SEU AMOR"! SE EU FOSSE você ia ser mais compreensivo comigo...'

Sakura passa a manga da blusa no rosto e tenta limpar o olho que está enchendo d'água. Shoran percebe e se aproxima, tentando um abraço.

'-NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COMIGO, NÃO SE IMPORTA COM O QUE EU SINTO!'

Shoran leva alguns murros e chutes, mas abraça Sakura á força, contra a vontade dela.

Ela o empurra, mas ele é muito mais forte (e bem mais alto) que ela.

Até que ela chora tudo que tinha pra chorar aninhada ao peito dele enquanto ele a abraça forte.

No final ela acaba abraçando ele de volta. Mas a briga ainda estava longe de terminar... e pelo visto ia madrugada adentro.

'-Calma, tá tudo bem...' – Shoran diz quando acha que Sakura se acalmou. Afinal, ela parou de chorar. Mas Sakura continua muda.

'-Deve ser esse seu anticoncepcional novo.' – Shoran diz fazendo carinho no cabelo da esposa.

Mas com essa declaração, ela se afasta dele.

'-Não coloque a culpa da sua falta de noção no meu anticoncepcional! Você está em falta comigo!'

'-O que você quer que eu faça? Assalte um banco?'

Sakura respira fundo antes de falar.

'-Sabe por que eu tô te pedindo essas coisas? Porque você jogou a conta do condomínio e a do meu celular pra eu pagar. Se eu juntar com o meu cartão de crédito, compromete mais da metade do meu salário todo mês! E aí eu tenho que usar o meu cartão de crédito e isso nunca acaba!'

'-Eu também gasto mais da metade do meu salário por mês em contas!'

'-Olha quanto é o seu salário e olha quanto é o meu!'

'-Economiza mais no celular e pára de gastar no cartão de crédito!'

'-E QUEM VAI COMPRAR ROUPA PRA MIM?'

'-Você trabalha de uniforme o tempo todo e mal sai de casa. Essas duas calças jeans e umas quatro blusas mais as de frio que você comprou tá bom pra sair, não tá? Dentro de casa você pode usar roupa folgada mesmo.'

Sakura Li olha para o marido sem expressão alguma.

'-Shoran... vai tomar no seu c*!

Sakura ia saindo da sala quando Shoran a segura pelo braço. Ele é muito mais forte e ela não consegue se soltar.

'-Me solta!'- ela diz sem se mexer.

'-Não!' – ele diz e segura mais forte.

'-Me solta!' – Sakura entre dentes, puxando o braço inutilmente.

'-Não!' – Shoran diz segurando ainda mais forte.

'-ME SOLTA!' – ela grita batendo nele com a mão livre e puxando o braço de qualquer jeito.

'-Não!' – ele diz segurando ainda mais forte.

'-Me solta! Tá me machucando!' – ela diz fraca.

Shoran, assustado com a fala da esposa, solta.

Ela massageia o braço vermelho em que se vêem os dedos do esposo tamanha pressão que ele fez para segurá-la. Ele olha com uma cara de quem fez uma grande merda. Não controlava muito a força quando estava com raiva. Ás vezes esquecia que a esposa era bem menor que ele.

'-Me Desculpe. Eu não queria te machucar.'

Ela fica muda, ainda massageando o braço.

'-Você tem que entender que eu também não tenho tanto dinheiro assim, eu tô pagando um monte de conta. Minha carta venceu faz quase um ano e eu nem renovei ainda.'

Diante desse argumento, Sakura dá uma risada sarcástica.

'-Tá... quanto é pra renovar sua carta? 150 ienes? Você não renova porque não quer! E depois, sua carta é totalmente inútil, a gente nem tem carro e desde que eu te conheci eu NUNCA te vi dirigir! Vai dar outra desculpa que essa não cola!'

Shoran respira fundo e passa a mão nos cabelos, num gesto cansado e vencido.

'-Você não quer conversar, não é mesmo?'

Sakura ainda sarcástica, responde.

'-Mas nós estamos conversando, pôso!'

'-Eu odeio discutir com você porque eu sei que estou certo e mesmo assim você me vence nos argumentos e eu acabo saindo como se eu fosse o errado!'

Sakura só ri, sem fazer nenhuma expressão.

'-Você não está normal! Olha só o que aconteceu no seu serviço, você fez uma menina "grávida" ser mandada embora esses dias! Isso é coisa que uma pessoa normal faça?'

'-Não trabalho com gente inútil! E só pra constar, ela mexeu comigo primeiro. Eu só revidei e me livrei de um incômodo! E depois, não foi só ela, fiz um entregador ser mandado embora também!'

Shoran olha para a esposa com um olhar de pena.

'-Quem é você?'

Sakura olha para os próprios pés antes de responder, sentindo seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

'-Sua esposa! A mãe do seu filho. Uma mulher estressada, largada, mal amada, que vive fazendo de tudo pra chamar a atenção do marido e ele só ignora.'

Shoran sorri... ah essas crises de carência...

'-Não é bem assim, é claro que eu reparo em você.'

Sakura ainda olha para o chão.

'-Não... não repara...' – ela resmunga triste.

Shoran vai até ela e levantando o seu rosto, dá-lhe um senhor beijo sem que ela pudesse ter a chance de impedir.

Ela o beija de volta e ele a abraça enquanto a beija.

Ela se afasta dele, olhando em seus olhos. Como ele pode controlá-la desse jeito, com um único beijo? Sente-se completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos tão pequenos e brilhantes. O beijo doce, possessivo e suave ao mesmo tempo. As pernas ficam moles. Ela já não se sente mais dona de si.

Olha-o ainda de boca aberta, sem reação. Tudo e nada passando por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Ele segura no rosto dela e olha em seus olhos antes de dizer:

'-Tá, vamos fazer assim. Você paga o que falta da conta do salão e eu te levo pro shopping na minha próxima folga pra comprar mais algumas roupas novas. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar maneirar no cartão de crédito e no celular.'

Sakura sorri doce pra ele.

'-Você sabe que me prometeu que ia renovar meu guarda roupa...'

Shoran sorri.

Sakura sorri de volta.

'-Eu te amo, pôso.' – Sakura diz.

'-Eu também te amo, pôsa.' – Shoran diz.

Ele a pega no colo indo em direção ao quarto deles.

Afinal de contas, como acontece com todo casal, a reconciliação é sempre a melhor parte das brigas.

****

_Olááááá! _

Minha primeira Sakura e Shoran!

Minha irmãzinha sempre me pediu que eu escrevesse uma Sakura/Shoran e eu nunca tinha tido inspiração o suficiente para escrever alguma coisa que prestasse desse casal.

Bom, hoje eu consegui.

Espero que você goste, Linerinha.

Essa fic foi feita pra você. Só pra você.

Me desculpe por eu ter demorado tanto pra escrever. Mas eu sei que de alguma forma, esse texto vai chegar até você. Pena que eu não vou receber nenhum comentário seu...

A vida e a morte é apenas um véu. Eu sei que um dia estaremos juntas novamente.

Eu te amo! Vou te amar pra sempre. Sempre, sempre e sempre!

Meu amor por você é do tamanho do universo!

_Um super beijo da sua irmã que te adora;_

_Nathoca Malfoy_


End file.
